


The Fire Spinner

by Nontoxic_Markers



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: 3 boss cell, Brutality, Fire Blast, Gen, Katana, beheaded gets fucked up tm, it just reveals one enemy you can only find beyond 2 cell, its not that major, ramparts, skills aren't relevant (i dont use them ingame either lol), the most teeeny tiiiny spoiler for 3 cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nontoxic_Markers/pseuds/Nontoxic_Markers
Summary: Things are looking pretty dicey on 3 cell mode in the Ramparts. Beheaded is almost at the end of the area, on very low health, but is just a bit too stubborn to use a health flask this early on. After some badassery this backfires on him. Pretty short to be honest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Fire Spinner

Slowly bleeding out would be more of a concern to one bound by mortality.. thus a concern The Fallen Prisoner had no real issue with, being one that lies in the void between life and death whether he liked it or not. The one concern to him was the matter of his run lying on the cusp of a restart given his weakened condition. Because although he himself was eternal, his body, crafted of mortal flesh and bone, was not. Clutching his newly found blade in his hand, still bright hot from the previous ambush and emitting smoke not unlike the smoke emitted from his own fiery head. The homunculus eyed the bright red flask holstered on the wrappings of his pants, tempted to take a sip. But he knew well enough to know that he would not find a refill any time, well, at all really. Or at least not a refill that wasn't a burden on his collection of gold he'd accumulated on his trip. Besides, he was in the Ramparts. Spending so much gold so early proved time and time again to be a detriment on a run. Either that or maybe he was a bit obsessive about keeping his gold. Regardless, he kept moving. He didn't need a sip. Finding something like a radish or even a carrot could hold him over well enough.. if he could find one or the other. If he couldn't there was still the food shop he hadn't yet visited, it would be fine. For now, the Beheaded had company. 

Ahead was a large gap, and on the other side, a tower with a hoard of mutants. Ohh boy, here we go. The Beheaded leaped from one tower to the other, landing in a room of mutants. Taking in as much air as he could he blasted fire all throughout the room. Making the air smell of burning rot, and metal. While the fire blast took care of the smaller mutants, a larger, more intimidating looking mutant stared point blank into Beheadeds four pointed eye.

A rampager, he remembered from The Scribe. One of the more intimidating monsters, which only began to appear after find that 3rd boss cell. It was fast, strong, and could slice him in two with two quick swings of it's mighty claws. Knowing this he quickly rolled behind it, charging his blade before dashing right through it. Slicing the creature in half within seconds. Better it than him. Beheaded leaped onto the roof, inquisitors firing straight through the walls and ceiling, as he madly rolled and dashed around to avoid the bolts of energy. Once he found an ideal spot, he inhaled once more and sprayed fire at everything in his path, weakening them. Before once more charging his sword and slicing straight through the line of mutants. Effectively slaughtering all of them. However remaining stationary proved to be a near fatal mistake, as a bolt charged at him from the floor below and pierced straight through his stomach. Beheaded seized, and grabbed at the wound. Dammit! He groaned an eerie sound.. nothing human that's for sure, maybe vaguely, but it was hard to place. It sounded more like a drawn out gasp from a throat filled with smoke. His flame briefly flickered hotter, huffing in frustration. Beheaded leaped from the ceiling and swung into the bottom floor of the tower. Kicking an inquisitor straight in the... face? If it had something that could be called a face. The mutated sorcerer growled, raising its hands to charge another bolt. Beheaded stood in waiting, as buzzcutters began to charge at him from the air. The inquisitor fired and Beheaded knocked it away with his sword, breathing fire on it. He spun around, throwing fire at everything in the room and slicing them to bits all in one circular movement. A spiral of flame igniting the room. Finishing the move, he descended upon the dying inquisitor and sliced through it.

The room thoroughly ablaze as well as his own rags, he felt as though he were about to crumple onto the ground. But that wasn't going to stop him. Nothing could and nothing would. Even if he did collapse he would always come back. That was true, but even then, he continued walking towards the next tower and to emphasize his steadfast resolve, he reared back and stomped the floor as the flame from his head shot high up in the air. A bright pink inferno stretching a mile high in the air. Even when it dulled, the usual charcoal smoke it emitted was no longer there, instead being replaced by bright pink flame, a circle akin to a single eye appearing in place of the four pointed glint he usually had. With what little emotion he could show, his determination showed through, as the eye glared ahead. Instead of walking, the Beheaded ran ahead, diving straight into the next fight with vigor.

No less than two seconds later what would appear but the mangled remains of the bold and steadfast Beheaded, being flung straight back to the previous tower. Perhaps this just wasn't his run. But no doubt, he'll get them all next time.... maybe..


End file.
